wowwikifandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Wojna Niespokojnych Piasków
Południowe słońce skierowało swój gorący wzrok na piaski Silithus, będąc niemym świadkiem formowania niezliczonych szeregów nieopodal Skarabeuszowego Muru. Kontynuowało swoją podróż, jednak masom zgromadzonym poniżej wydawało się, że słońce się zatrzymało, by wysyłać kolejne fale gorąca tak długo, aż wielka armia wyginie z wycieńczenia. Pośród niecierpliwych tłumów jedna nocna elfka stał spokojny i cichy. Jej towarzysze spoglądali na nią z podziwem, niemalże nabożnym oddaniem. Inni, którzy przybyli - przedstawiciele każdej rasy z każdej krainy znanego świata - postrzegali ją przez własne rasowe uprzedzenia. W końcu krwawy konflikt między nocnymi elfam a trollami czy taurenami trwał od wieków. Nie zważając jednak na animozje, wszyscy, którzy przybyli wziąć udział w bitwie, dzielili jedno uczucie wobec nocnej elfki: respekt. Shiromar była jak unoszące się nad nią słońce - niezłomna, nieprzejednana, nieustraszona. Te jej cechy stały się dobrze znane w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy, dając jej siłę do kontynuowania działań nawet wtedy, gdy wszystko wydawało się stracone. Nawet wtedy, gdy zadanie wydawało się nie mieć końca. A nawet wtedy, gdy wszyscy towarzysze już się poddali. Na jej drodze stanął strażnik oraz Jaskinie Czasu; mierzyła się z brązowym smokiem i Panem Miotu z ohydnych gniazd insektów; w końcu były odłamki i ich strażnicy, starożytne smoki, a żaden z nich nie miał zamiaru oddać łatwo pola. Zdecydowanie, nieustępliwość, a czasami również niepotrzebna przemoc pomogły w wykonaniu zadania. A wszystko to dla jednego przedmiotu, który teraz spoczywał w rękach Shiromar: Berła Ruchomych Piasków, odtworzonego nareszcie po tysiącach lat. Koniec końców wszystkie drogi prowadziły tutaj, do Silithus, do bram Skarabeuszowego Muru, gdzie Berło zostało rozbite. Shiromar spojrzała w niebo i przypomniała sobie czasy, gdy słońce zostało zakryte przez smoki; gdy Qiraji i sillithidzi nacierali niezliczonymi masami na nocne elfy w wydawałoby się nieskończonych falach; kiedy wszelka nadzieja ginęła w cieniu. Wydawało się, że nikt nie przeżyje tych straszliwych miesięcy; jednak oto stała ona, na przeciwko uświęconej bariery, która chroniła ich życie przez długie lata podczas Wojny Ruchomych Piasków... * * * * * Fandral Staghelm prowadził natarcie, a jego syn Valstann stał u jego boku. Stanęli oni w wąwozie, gdzie ich flanki były osłonięte od nieskończonego napotu sillithidów. Shiromar stała niedaleko czoła armii, ciskając we wrogów zaklęcia tak szybko, jak tylko mogła. Walczyli oni o każdy cal w drodze do wylotu wąwozu, wspierani przez zahartowanych w bitwie łowców, strażników i kapłanki, leczeni przez druidów. Wydawało się, że na miejsce każdego oddziału wybitych sillithidów przybywały kolejne setki, by zająć ich miejsce. Tak było przez kilka dni, aż Fandral dostał wiadomości o zgrupowaniu sililithidów i zabił na alarm. Kapłanka Shiromar i jej towarzyszki odzyskały dostateczną ilość energii, by wezwać łaskę Elune; teraz patrzyły, jak słup oślepiającego światła wypalał rój blokujący wylot wąwozu. Wtedy rozległo się niskie buczenie. Jeden po drugim latające stworzenia, uskrzydleni Qiraji, przelatywały nad krawędzią wąwozu spadając na druidów ochraniających walczących. Fandral wyprowadził pierwszą linię z wąwozu na otwarte piaski, stąpając po stosach trupów silithidów. Powietrze było wypełnione szturmującymi Qiraji, które cięły wszystko i wszystkich za pomocą wielkich szczypiec. Fandral parł jednak dalej, by pozwolić wspierającym go szeregom rozwinąć się na równinie. Gdy spojrzała na wąwóz z oddali, Shiromar zobaczyła roje przywiązanych do ziemi Qirajich przekraczających grań i zsuwających się po zboczach. Potężne potwory wskazywały drogę wielkimi odnóżami dla swoich insektoidalnych żołnierzy. Pośród zgiełku słyszała wciąż jeden dźwięk, powtarzający się z pewną częstotliwością, skierowany wobec jednego z dowódców: Rajaxx, Rajaxx... Mimo że Shiromar nie rozumiała języka Qirajich, to nie miała wątpliwości, że jest to imię potwora. thumb|[[General Rajaxx|Generał Rajaxx]] Gdy zbliżała się kolejna fala Qirajich, rozległ się potężny dźwięk rogu. Ze wschodu i zachodu zastępy nocnych elfów natarły na wroga. Z wojennym okrzykiem na ustach Fandral i Valstann ruszyli prosto w samo serce bitwy. Obie strony wpadły na siebie i wymieszały, gdy nowe zastępy ruszyły z obu flank. thumb|Fandral i Valstann Staghelm Shiromar czuła, że bitwa jest wygrana, jednak cienie się wydlużały, a dzień przemienił się w noc, a wciąż nie było widać końca walk. W centrum zamętu, Fandral, Valstann i generał Qirajich starli się w szaleńczej walce. Gdy kapłanka uchylała się przed kilkoma atakami, dostrzegła generała walczącego z ojcem i synem. Szeregi Qirajich się zagęszczały i wydawało się, że generał czuje tę przewagę, bo walczył z coraz większą werwą i spychał walczących w stronę grani, z której Staghelm po raz pierwszy go zobaczył. Stamtąd jednak szybko uciekł, a zastępy wrogów zostały rychło rozbite. Rozstawiono nocne straże, by nocne elfy mogły odpocząć. Fandral wiedział, że zagrożenie ze strony Qirajich nie zostało zlikwidowane i oczekiwał kolejnego ataku o poranku. W nocy Shiromar spała niespokojnie, gdyż zgiełk bitwy wciąż rezonował w jej uszach, mimo że otaczająca ją pustynia była cicha. Rankiem, gdy zastępy się ustawiły i wyszły za grań, dostrzegły pustkę. Shiromar nie zauważyła na horyzoncie ani Qirajich, ani silithidów. Gdy Fandral szykował wojska do wymarszu, przybył posłaniec z okropnymi wieściami: Osada Południowy Wiatr była atakowana. Fandral wiedział, że wysłanie wojsk na pomoc wiosce zostawi otwarte pole do inwazji pozostałych Qiraji. Wciąż nie było informacji, jak duże zastępy atakują osiedle. Valstann odgadł rozterki ojca i zadeklarował, że poprowadzi akcję ratowniczą, podczas gdy Fandral będzie mógł osłaniać tyły. Stojąc nieopodal, Shiromar słyszała tę rozmowę: 'To może być podstęp.' powiedział Fandral. 'Nie możemy podjąć tego ryzyka, ojcze.' odpowiedział Valstann. 'Ja pójdę. Obronię miasto i wrócę zwycięsko, zaskarbiając chwałę dla twego imienia.' Zaniepokojony ojciec odpowiedział tylko: 'Tylko wróć żywy, nic innego mnie nie ucieszy.' Valstann zebrał swoje oddziały, a Fandral obserwował jego wymarsz. Shiromar obawiała się podziału wojsk, jednak wiedziała, że to posunięcie jest niezbędne. Przez następne kilka dni Shiromar i inni walczyli z kolejnymi falami silithidów wypełzającymi z ich gniazd rozrzuconych po całej krainie. Jednak wciąż nie pojawiali się Qiraji. Poczucie, że stanie się coś strasznego, towarzyszyło Shiromar cały dzień. Czuła, że to zły znak, że przywódcy silithidów tak długo się nie pokazują. Obawiała się o los Valstanna i nie raz obserwowała Fandrala wpatrującego się w horyzont, niecierpliwie czekającego na powrót syna. Trzeciego dnia, gdy słońce wędrujące po niebie osiągnęło zenit, Qiraji pojawili się w wielkiej liczbie. Bzyczenie skrzydeł znowu wypełniło powietrze. Po raz kolejny niezliczone legiony zaznaczyły kreskę horyzontu. Rozprzestrzeniali się przed oddziałami Fandrala jak cień rzucany przez gigantyczną chmurę przysłaniającą słońce.... I nagle się zatrzymali. I czekali. thumb|[[Southwind Village|Osada Południowy Wiatr]] Fandral zwarł szyki i stał na czele szeregów, Kruki Burzy krążyły nad jego głową, a druidzi przemienieni w niedźwiedzie orali niecierpliwie ziemię, czekając, aż coś się stanie. Chwilę potem morze insektów się rozstąpiło, by przepuścić zwalistego generała, ściskającego w szczypcach zranioną postać. Udał się on na czoło zastępów Qirajich i wzniósł wysoko Valstanna Staghelma, by wszyscy go zobaczyli. Szmer rozszedł się po szeregach elfów. Shiromar czuła, jak jej serce staje. Fandral stał bez słowa, wiedząc, że Południowy Wiatr padł i bojąc się, że jego syn już nie żyje. Przeklinał siebie, że pozwolił chłopakowi iść i stał, sparaliżowany przez strach, gniew i rozpacz. Trzymany w żelaznych objęciach generała Valstann obrócił się i przemówił do swego oprawcy, jednak był za daleko, by ktokolwiek mógł usłyszeć jego słowa. W tej chwili szok minął, a Fandral wraz z elfami rzucili się do przodu, jednak odległość była zbyt duża... Nawet zanim generał Qirajich zaczął działać, Shiromar wiedziała, że nie uda się dotrzeć do Valstanna na czas. Generał skierował drugą parę szczypiec w kierunku zakrwawionego Valstanna i razem je ścisnął... a potem rozerwał na dwie części. Fandral zwolnił, zasłabł i upadł na kolana, a elfy go otoczyły. Gdy dwie siły wreszcie sięstarły, ze wschodu nadciągnęła burza piaskowa, pochłaniająca całe światło. Shiromar czuła, jak wiatry zmuszają ją do zatrzymania. Zasłoniła oczy najlepiej, jak potrafiła, a w uszach słyszała tylko ryk wiatru, pochłaniający zgiełk bitwy i krzyki umierających towarzyszy. Przez ten chaos zobaczyła gigantycznego generała, wycinającego sobie drogę przez zastępy nocnych elfów. Wtedy usłyszała głos Fandrala przedzierający się przez burzę i wzywający do odwrotu. Wydarzenia, które nastąpiły później wydawały się dziać bardzo szybko, jednak zajęły długie dni. Fandral wyprowadził oddziały z Silithus i przez górskie przełęcze wkroczył do niecki krateru Un'Goro, mając wciąż za sobą silithidów i Qirajich, pochłaniających tych, którzy upadli i nie mogli być chronieni przez główne siły elfów. Gdy wszyscy znaleźli się w Un'Goro, wydarzyła się dziwna rzecz: w szeregach pojawiła się plotka, że Qiraji zaprzestali pościgu na granicy krateru. Archidruid zebrał pozostałych przy życiu żołnierzy w sercu krateru i wydał rozkaz obrony. W sercu dowódcy zaszła straszna zmiana. Z rwącego się do bitwy Fandrala pozostał jedynie wojownik nakazujący uciekać i ratować swoje życie. Shiromar obserwowała, jak Fandral stałsamotnie, mając za sobą płonące kratery Grani Ognistego Dymu. Pomarańczowy blask lawy oświetlał jego twarz, która stała się maską najgłębszego żalu - smutku znanego tylko rodzicom, którzy pochowali własne dzieci. Ucieczka Qirajich zastanawiała Shiromar. Im więcej myślała nad tym tematem, tym więcej legend o Kraterze sobie przypominała. Mówiono, że zostałon stworzony millenia temu przez samych bogów. Być może wciąż czuwają nad tą ziemią. Być może ich błogosławieństwo pozostawiło krainę nieskażoną. Jedno jednak było pewne: Jeśli plan nie przewidywał zatrzymania naporu insektoidalnej rasy... thumb|Smocze stada na pustyni Silithus ...Kalimdor mógł być stracony na zawsze. Wojna Ruchomych Piasków trwała kolejne długie miesiące. Shiromar udało się przetrwać kolejne bitwy, jednak nocne elfy zawsze się tylko broniły, zawsze ich szeregi malały i zawsze musiały się cofać. thumb|[[Caverns of Time|Jaskinie Czasu]] W akcie desperacji Fandral zwrócił się o pomoc do tajemniczego brązowego stada smoków. Ich początkowa niechęć do zaangażowania się w walkę zniknęła po tym, jak Qiraji zaatakowali Jaskinie Czasu, dom i siedzibę Nozdormu, Pana Czasu. Dziedzic Nozdormu, Anachronos, zgodził się poprowadzić brązowe stado przeciwko Qirajim. Każdy zdolny do trzymania broni nocny elf przyłączyłsiędo sprawy i razem rozpoczęli kampanię mającą na celu odbicie Silithus. Nawet mimo wsparcia potężnych smoków, nocnym elfom nie udało się przebić przez nieskończone szeregi Qirajich i silithidów. Wtedy Anachronos wezwał dziedziców pozostałych stad: Merithrę, córkę Ysery z zielonego stada; Caelestrasza, syna Alexstraszy z czerwonego stada oraz Arygosa, syna Malygosa z niebieskiego stada. Smoki otoczyły Qirajich i starły się zn imi na bezchmurnym niebie Silithus, podczas gdy wszystkie żyjące w Kalimdorze nocne elfy przedzierały się przez pustynię. Mimo to zastępy Qirajich i silithidów wydawały się niezliczone i niepokonane. Shiromar później usłyszała szepty, że smoki lecące nad starożytnym miastem, z którego wyszli Qiraji, odkryły coś niepokojącego. Coś starożytnego i okropnego, co stało za armią insektów. Być może właśnie te wieści skłoniły Fandrala do podjęcia ostatniej, desperackiej próby: by zamknąć wszystkich Qirajich w obrębie miasta i wznieść barierę, któa nie pozwoliłaby im wyjść poza mury. Ze wsparciem czterech smoczych stad rozpoczął się ostatni szturm na miasto. Shiromar maszerowała za Fandralem, a z nieba wciąż spadały trupy pokonanych Qirajich. Wysoko nad nimi smoki również nacierały. Nocne elfy i latające stworzenia stworzyły ruchomy mur zbliżający się do rubieży miasta Ahn'Qiraj. Jednak przy samych bramach los się odwrócił i tylko wspólny wysiłek pozwolił utrzymać szyki. Gdy dalszy marsz stał się niemożliwy, Merithra, Caelestrasz i Arygos zdecydowali się wkroczyć do miasta i utrzymać Qirajich w ryzach tak długo, aż Anachronos, Fandral i pozostali przy życiu druidzi i kapłanki wzniosą magiczną barierę. Wtedy trzy smoki i ich towarzysze wbili się w szeregi Qirajich z nadzieją, że ich poświęcenie nie pójdzie na marne. Na zewnątrz Fandral zebrał druidów, by skupili swoją energię, gdy Anachronos będzie tworzył zaklętą barykadę. Za bramami, trzy smoki, trójka dziedziców Aspektów, zostały pochłonięte przez zastępy Qirajich, które znów ruszyły do ataku. Shiromar zgromadziła całą energię, jaką miała i wezwała błogosławieństwo Elune, by wreszcie bariera zaczęła się wznosić na ich oczach, złożona z kamienia i korzeni wydźwigniętych spod piasku i tworząca nieprzekraczalny mur. Nawet uskryrzydleni Qiraji, którzy próbowali przelecieć nad nim, napotykali niewidzialną barierę, której nie mogli przebić. Qiraji, którzy pozostali poza bramami miasta, szybko zostali wymordowani. Trupy Qirajich, nocnych elfów i smoków poznaczyły zakrwawione piaski. Anachronos zauważył skarabeusza idącego u jego stóp. Shiromar zobaczyła, jak stworzenie zamarło, później się powiększyło i przemieniło w stalowy gong. Kamienie podniosły się, formując miejsce, gdzie można było instrument zawiesić. Następnie wielki smok wziął kość jednego z poległych towarzyszy. Po serii inkantacji przemienił je na kształt berła. Powiedział on Fandralowi, że jeśli jakikolwiek śmiertelnik będzie kiedykolwiek chciał przekroczyć barierę i wejsć do starożytnego miasta, będzie musiał uderzyć berłem w gong, a brama stanie otworem. Następnie przekazał berło archidruidowi. Fandral spojrzał w dół, a jego twarz przeciął grymas gniewu. - Nie chcę mieć nic do czynienia z Silitus, a szczególnie z Qirajimi, ani nawet przeklętymi smokami! Następnie rzucił berło w magiczną bramę, gdzie rozpadło się na milion kawałków, i odszedł. 'Zaprzepaścisz więź nas łączącą z powodu dumy?' zapytał smok. Fandral się odwrócił. 'Dusza mojego syna nie czuje radości z powodu tego ponurego zwycięstwa, smoku. Odzyskam go. Nawet jeśli zajmie to tysiąclecia, odzyskam mego syna!' Następnie Fandral minął Shiromar bez słowa.... Która pamięta te wydarzenia, jakby stało sięto wczoraj, a nie tysiące lat temu. Image:Ss12.jpg Image:Ss13.jpg Image:Ss14.jpg Image:Ss15.jpg * * * * * thumb|left|[[Shiromar]] thumb|[[Scepter of the Shifting Sands|Berło Ruchomych Piasków]] Oczy wszystkich zgromadzonych sił Kalimdoru zwróciły się w jej stronę. Przeszła przez szeregi ludzi i taurenów, gnomów i krasnoludów, a nawet trolli i orków, ras, z którymi jej lud wojował, którzy teraz stali zjednoczeni, zdeterminowani, by rozprawić się z Qirajimi raz na zawsze. Shiromar stanęła u stóp schodów i wzięła głęboki oddech. Wspięła się na szczyt postumentu i wahała się tylko przez chwilę. Następnie, jednym potężnym zamachem uderzyła berłem w starożytny gong. en:War of the Shifting Sands de:Krieg der Sandstürme es:War of the Shifting Sands Kategoria:Historia Kategoria:Wojny